Mobile electronic devices (such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, computer tablets, and so on) are ubiquitous. Mobile devices provide advanced computing capabilities and services to users, such as voice communications, text and other messaging communications, video and other multimedia communications, streaming services, and so on. Often, users, via their mobile devices, access such services as customers or subscribers of telecommunications carriers, which provide telecommunications networks within which the users make voice calls, send text messages, send and receive data, and so on.
A telecommunications network is established via a complex arrangement and configuration of many cell sites that are deployed across a geographical area. For example, there may be a large group of cell sites, each having multiple antennas pointing in different directions, set up across a specific geographical location (e.g., a city, neighborhood, and so on), in order to provide adequate, reliable coverage for mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, and so on) seeking access to the telecommunications network (and the services provided by the network).
Given such complexities, problems may arise within the telecommunications network when cell sites and other devices are incorrectly configured and/or deployed, among other things. These problems may lead to dropped calls, missed messages, low or congested communication bandwidths, and so on, within the network. Should the problems persist, customers and potential customers may seek other networks (provided by different carriers) that do not have such associated problems.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.